


A Hug That Isn’t Returned

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Series: A_Prompt_No_One_Asked_For [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, M/M, no one asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: Tony is feeling low





	A Hug That Isn’t Returned

The date was August 15, 2019, and inevitably, was what would have been Howard Stark’s one hundredth and second birthday. It went without saying that this genius, billionaire never intended to live forever, his legacy, however, still firmly held its ground. His son, Anthony, wasn’t the type to seem so nostalgic and in the past, it would have been a day he simply drank away. This year was different, he and Steve were growing all the more serious and for once he carried the feeling that he was stepping in the right direction. 

Pepper Potts still held the title of CEO and the company was deep within talks regarding investments to promote cleaner energy. It just made sense and if played right it would benefit the consumer with extra bonuses, the biggest and most promising to the economy would be the reduction of cost. 

It was just something about today that was making him feel off. He found his concentration lacking and that no project he scraped onto was making any difference. The last straw had come in the form of soldering two ends to a circuit board together, only to realise too late that one was incompatible due to it being previously prepped to suit a completely different task.  

Easy mistake for some novice but not him. 

Unsurprisingly while buried deep within the mental chastising and Dum-ee nosily cleaning up something it earlier destroyed, he didn't catch the sound of heavy footsteps growing louder behind him. No words were exchanged at least not as far as Tony was concerned any that had, had ultimately fallen upon deaf ears. 

It was only when a pair of strong hands rested on his shoulders, encouraging him to sit back that he found himself dragged back into reality. Handsome brown eyes underscored with dark rings widened, turned to take in the visage that was more famously known as Captain America.

“ _Steve?_ ” his own voice sounded almost unfamiliar, a somewhat croaky accent adding an edge to his usually smooth tone.

His throat felt dry.

“ _Shhh_ ,” 

The engineer’s lips parted and closed before trying again as if willing a credible excuse or a quick-witted comment to break up the awkward silence. Nothing. Even the bots appeared to have stopped, with arms extended and heads occasionally twisting to the side as if awaiting further direction.

Tony took the opportunity to focus on the warmth of the Captain’s hands as they shifted steadily over his clothed chest. Broad fingers taking time to explore and pay particular attention circling around the edge of his arc reactor before returning steadily upwards. A hint of heated breath tickled just behind his ear caused both shoulders to raise and roll back slightly in reaction. 

While the embrace offered the comfort he craved, inside he still felt numb. Resting his arms limply across his abdomen, the only counter thought he could muster away from his father’s heartless upbringing was ‘ _I need a drink_ ’.


End file.
